After the End
by Dream Wall
Summary: the day before Kels wedding and through the wedding as well as after it


As we all know I don't own any of the places, things, or characters, they all belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
After the End  
  
The realm of Tortall never totally understood how Keladry of Mindelan win her shield. Some thought it was magic and others thought it was luck, but those who knew her well will tell you it took all the hard work and dedication a human could possess. After she won her shield she continued to change the course of a war that the Tortallerans were losing. Five years later Kel is sitting in front of a mirror. She looked at her reflection; her best friend Yuki had convinced her to get face paint and ear bobs earlier that day, now she was putting up her hair. Tonight would be her last night as a maiden for the next day she was to be married. Her husband to be was taking her out to dinner. Kel was nervous for she knew not the name of this man, but all would be revealed soon enough.  
  
"Tell me his name Yuki, I know you know" Kel said forcefully as Yuki put the last pin into her hair. "You know I'm not allowed to tell" Yuki said in a calm voice, though her eyes danced in amusement. Suddenly Lalasa walked in carrying the gown that she had just finished for the night. The wedding dress that already hung in her closet was beautiful but nothing compared to this gown. "Get behind the screen and put it on" said Yuki excitedly. " But don't muss your hair" Lalasa added. Kel scowled and went behind the screen muttering I hate dresses all the way.  
  
When Kel stepped out from behind the screen Yuki just gasped and Lalasa shook her head and began to laugh.  
  
"You have it on backwards" she said between bursts of giggles, "unlace it and pull your arms in and I will turn it right way around for you". Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kel held her breath, but when Yuki opened the door it was only Neal!  
  
"Are you girls almost ready" Neal inquired, "we have been waiting down there forever". "Calm down impatient on" Yuki said to her husband, "we will be ready when we are ready". "Fine be that way" Neal replied stomping off like a little child. "I think he is becoming more and more like a child every day," Yuki said smiling as she closed the door.  
  
Ten minutes later Yuki pronounced her ready, but Lalasa said, "stop, one thing is missing". She pulled out a silver necklace with what looked like a tear of the gods on it. Kel bowed her head and Lalasa placed it on her neck. Yuki gasped again but this time it was in awe. "It's so beautiful" she said her mouth hanging wide open in amazement. "I saw this in the market", Lalasa said, "the entire dress is based around its beauty". "I understand now" Yuki cried, "the brilliant blue that the main part of the dress is made of is the same colour as the god's tear and the sparkling silver chain is the same as the laces and trims on the dress".  
  
Kel said a flurry of good-byes and then lifted up her skirts to run. Suddenly Yuki screamed "STOP"!  
  
"What is it this time" Kel said as she turned around. "Your shoes" Yuki cried. Kel looked down sheepishly, she was wearing her practice boots. "Where did you put the slippers we got you" Yuki asked. "I put them away in the closet," Kel said annoyed. Yuki ran to the closet to find them while Lalasa pulled off Kel's boots.  
  
Kel was finally ready to go. She rushed down to the entrance hall, almost falling flat on her face as she skidded to a stop. Just as she fell someone caught her. It was Merric, he was standing next to Neal.  
  
"Slow down" Merric said, "I cant take you to dinner with your face in the floor". "Neal this is the cruelest joke you have ever played" Kel yelled. "No you are not going to marry Merric" he said, "he is escorting you to the restaurant". "Yeah, your date went ahead" Merric said his eyes dancing in humor. "Oh" Kel said. Merric grabbed her bye the arm and lead her towards the door as Neal waved good-bye through bursts of laughter.  
  
They walked to the stable where Hoshi and Merric's horse stood waiting. Hoshi was wearing a saddle made for riding sidesaddle. Kel tried to mount her horse but the skirts wouldn't let her. Finally Merric had to help her up. Then they were on their way in to town. Kel could hardly control her excitement. 


End file.
